Better than imagined
by deCaeloIgnis
Summary: The sickness breaks out at the prison whilst Asha and Daryl are out on a run. On their return, they're quarantined in the guard tower to reduce their risk of exposure to the illness. Smutty little one shot, fits between chaps 32 and 33 of "Yellow Jacket". [DarylxOC]


**[A/N: A smutty little one shot that fits between chapters 32 and 33 in "Yellow Jacket." Picks up immediately where Chap 32 leaves off - so even if you aren't a regular reader of that story I still recommend you read Chapter 32 along with this one shot, since otherwise you're only getting part of the picture.]**

* * *

Daryl kept the foil packet between his fingers as he crawled back between her legs, eyes gleaming behind the dark hair falling across his face.

Asha's mouth was suddenly dry, and she dragged in a couple of short quick breaths.

_Holy shit, this is actually happening._

Daryl's eyes roamed across her chest, and Asha suddenly remembered her earlier comment about her bra. She bit down on her widening smile, bending her arms back behind her and undoing the clasp. Her stomach fluttered delightfully and somewhat nervously as she pulled first one arm than the other through the strap. Then she paused, arm across her chest,before arching a brow and grinning as she tossed the scrap of black fabric away.

Daryl smirked, the tiniest twist to his lips. He'd settled back on his haunches watching, and she felt her face heating―glad he wouldn't be able to see her going pink in the darkness. God but she liked the feel of his eyes on her. Her tongue slid across the edge of her teeth in response to the shivery sensation left in the wake of his gaze. They locked eyes for a moment and Asha realised Daryl's chest was heaving almost as much as hers. She felt their combined breath pulling through her body―through the pulsing building between her legs.

Her breath hitched, and she swallowed hard, laying flat on her back―needing, for a moment at least, to break away from the intensity in Daryl's eyes. The rough blanket scratched her shoulder blades as she looked up at the shadowed roof. She sucked her teeth, trying to work some moisture back into her mouth, shifting her hands to the front of her jeans. She realised she was holding her breath. She eased the zipper down and started shimmying the denim downwards, eyes fixed on the ceiling. She'd barely pushed the material past her hips when the rough skin of Daryl's fingertips brushed against hers and against the exposed skin of her hips.

Her intake of breath was sharp and Daryl's hands froze for an instant before Asha pressed gently against them, urging him continue. His fingers scraped down the outside of her thighs and her body trembled.

She wondered if he could tell how wet she was as he pulled down her jeans and underwear. Surely not? Surely he couldn't see that in the dark?

But she could feel it, the way the damp fabric clung to her as he peeled it away. She pulled her arm across her face, hiding behind her forearm, breath dragging, as He pulled the slim fit denim over her ankles and discarded the jeans somewhere off to the side.

She was suddenly hideously aware that she couldn't remember when she'd last shaved her legs―and waxing had become a foreign word since the end of the world. She bit down on the arm over her face.

Then she felt the almost corrugated pad of Daryl's thumb press against the inside of her leg, just above her knee, and slide slowly and achingly up her thigh, shifting―just as her skin started to feel like it was on fire―to the top of her leg and then out to her hip bone. She forgot all about the fact that she hadn't shaved. The whole world was reduced to the tingling square of skin below Daryl's thumb. His face was hidden behind his shaggy head of dark hair, and then he glanced at her, eyes gleaming wickedly before he bent and pressed his lips, and then his teeth, into the hollow between her hip bone and belly. She groaned involuntarily as her body jerked, sound rolling in the back of her throat.

She felt Daryl's lips twitch against her skin in what she thought was a smile. The fingers of her good her dug into his shoulder as her other hand jerked, trapped in its bandage.

Her body was aching and she could feel the emptiness between her legs where she wanted him to be, throbbing in time with her heartbeat.

She reached down, snagging the foil packet away from Daryl's hand. His eyes glowed, following her hand like a half wild thing tracking its prey, as she brought it up to her mouth and tore the foil open with her teeth―the sound unnaturally loud in the otherwise quiet night. She held the latex in her hand, arching a brow at Daryl, His eyes narrowed, and then with the space of less than five seconds he'd stripped and was as naked as she was.

It was Asha's turn to smirk, and she took her time, propping herself up on her elbows and leisurely running her eyes over his naked frame. The darkness blurred away the dirt and marks, casting him smooth skinned and hard muscled in the shadows. Her fingers twitched, itching to tangle in the smattering of hair across his chest and feel the heat under his skin.

Daryl's eyes tightened, and Asha figured he wasn't used to such frank appraisal. He growled something incoherent under his breath, making a snatch at the condom in her hand, but she jerked it out of reach.

She laughed softly. 'Just enjoying the view,' she said, sitting up and shuffling forwards so that he was kneeling right between her bent knees. He was so close she could feel the heat coming off him. She bit the corner of her lip, looking up at him through her lashes, then lifted her hand and gently gripped the base of his long hard length.

He seemed to stop breathing.

She smirked, leaning forward and slowly running the tip of her tongue along the length of him, from base to tip. His whole body shuddered as she flicked her tongue gently at the end. His head was tipped back, face to the ceiling, hands clenched at his sides.

'Damn, Asha...' His voice was hoarse.

Asha grinned, tongue trapped between her teeth. That was going to have to wait, she wanted him inside her, now.

She pinched the end of the condom, sliding the latex over Daryl, struggling a little with it one handed before he moved her hand away and did it himself. She scooted backwards, barely breathing as Daryl lowered his weight down over her.

Her heart was racing in her body throbbed with it.

Eyes dark with lust, he gripped her hip, pulling her towards him. The very tip of him teased her, parted her, and he hesitated, just for an instant, before sliding slowly and easily inside her. Asha gasped, burying her face in the groove of his shoulder, savouring the fullness, the way he fit between her legs. Then he shifted, and she moaned.

'Ok?' His voice rasped in her ear.

'Hmmmm.' She hesitated for a second, feeling desperately wanton. 'I'm not in the mood for subtlety Daryl,' she murmured into his neck, 'I want to fuck.'

He was still for just an instant, before he growled, biting down hard into her shoulder. One of his arms wrapped behind her, crushing her to him, the other bracing their weight. He slid slowly out of her, and then pushed back, hard, and again, and then faster. Her back arched to meet him. She smelt earth and sweat and river water, and she wasn't sure where he finished and she began.

Her breath became ragged as his punishing rhythm sent delicious shockwaves sheeting through her body. She groaned, tilting her hips to meet each thrust, grinding against him. Daryl's breath was harsh, primal in her ear, and the sound―an unvarnished statement that he was right there with her―had her whole body clenching, stiffening, hips arching away from the bed. Her head hung back, mouth open body trembling. 'Daryl...' she groaned, fingers digging into his lower back.

Then his body convulsed, pushing hard into her, and she felt him throbbing inside her...and she was left teetering, just short of her own satisfaction. Daryl stilled, and she tightened her legs around him, straining to keep the contact between them, and then whimpering in disappointment as he pulled away and rolled onto his back beside her.

She sucked in a breath between clenched teeth.

Daryl discarded the latex beside the bedroll, and then dragged an arm across his face. 'Been a while,' he muttered.

Asha glanced across, his forearm covered his eyes, his bottom lip pulled into his mouth and his jaw set tight. The corners of her mouth lifted of their own accord and she felt a warmth tug in her chest at his awkwardness.

But her core was a mess of jangling nerve endings all clamouring for attention and when she'd been so tantalisingly close herself, she didn't have it in her to just let it slip away. She slid her own hand down her belly and into the wetness between her legs, her breath sharpening as her finger slipped easily into her most sensitive area. Her other hand reached instinctively for Daryl―though she had to settle for resting it against his arm since the damn splint and bandage kept her from gripping his forearm the way she wanted.

For a minute, as her fingers worked their magic, Daryl remained oblivious, until her quickening breath and trembling body must have clued him in and she felt him shift. She tilted her head to meet his eyes. They were narrowed at her, but their gleam was evident even in the darkness. Her body jolted in response to feeling his eyes on her, and her back arched. He rolled onto his side, head pillowed on the crook of his elbow as his shadowed eyes watched her. She smirked, wiping the wetness from her fingers on the inside of her thigh, before reaching out.

Her heart pounded, but he let her grip his hand and shift it between her legs. His hand was somehow warmer than hers and the contrast between her own slender finger and the roughness and strength of Daryl's made her body jerk. His mouth quirked, and she kept her hand over his, guiding his fingers with hers until he'd located exactly the right spot, with the right amount of pressure, and then she moved her hand away, twisting it in the bedclothes in response to sensation flowing from his fingers.

Her eyes were closed, panting, world reduced to the tips of Daryl's fingers, body starting to shake, when he suddenly broke off...leaving her teetering again.

Her eyes snapped open. 'Fuck, Daryl!' she protested.

'Yeah,' he growled. His back was to her, but as he turned back, she saw he was completely and gloriously hard again and had another square packet in hand. The foil crackled as he ripped it open, glancing downwards as he followed Asha's gaze. He shrugged. 'Guess that's the upside of it having been a while.'

Asha grinned.

'Ya wanted ta fuck right?' His voice was rough, and Asha ached with it. She bit her bottom lip, nodding, not trusting herself to speak. His fingers had been good, but just the thought of having him back inside her made them pale into insignificance. He twisted back to face her between her bent knees, but instead of of leaning down to meet her, he wrapped his hands beneath her and lifted her hips to meet him, so that her weight was split between her shoulderblades and feet.

Asha's chest was heaving in anticipation, and she knew Daryl could see it. He was biting on the corner of his mouth, as he nudged just inside her, and then stopped. She strained, bracing her own arms under her back, lifting, trying to increase the contact between them. It didn't really work.

'God, Daryl...' she pleaded.

He smirked properly and then slid agonisingly slowly, all the way in, making a low throaty sound of satisfaction once he was nestled to the hilt.

Asha's whole body hummed as the tip of his length slid directly across her G spot.

'Again,' she whispered, holding Daryl's gaze. 'Slow, just like that.'

Daryl's fingers tightened beneath her as he obliged,and she moaned, closing her eyes.

A few strokes after that she came, legs trembling, body convulsing in Daryl's grip as she fell over the edge into glorious throbbing ecstasy. She choked her cries off, remembering somewhere in the blur of sensation not to make too much noise.

Daryl held her until she stopped shaking, then lowered her gently back to the ground, leaning forwards to murmur in her ear, 'Damn, Asha, I could watch you come all day.'

She laughed softly, eyes still closed, enjoying the aftershocks still running through her body. 'Let's try that sometime.'

'Hmmmm.

He eased partway out of her before sliding back in, setting a pace that had his breath ragged in moments. Asha tilted her hips to meet him as his body shook and jolted within her, and as he gave a final thrust, shuddering, she twisted her arms and legs around him and pulled his weight down on top of her.

His shaggy hair tickled the side of her neck where his face was buried in her shoulder, chest still heaving as he got his breath back. Directly in her line of sight, the half light cast the outline of the muscle of his neck and shoulder into sharp relief. Asha smiled, tracing her fingertips lightly along the line, then leant forward and slid her tongue along the hollow just above his collarbone.

'Better than I was imagining,' she whispered. She felt Daryl exhale sharply against shoulder, and she tightened her grip, pulling him to her with all of her strength― just for a moment before letting him go.


End file.
